As technology advances, these advancements increase the opportunity for fraud with legacy payment methods, such as credit cards. Attempts to increase the securing of legacy payment methods include the use of electronic wallets. However, electronic wallets use proprietary systems which require both a merchant and a consumer to use the same propriety system. The existence of multiple proprietary systems used by many customers results in a high cost for merchants because the merchants are forced to support multiple electronic systems or risk alienating customers. Further, these electronic wallets also have proven to be susceptible to fraud increasing the cost of operating the electronic wallet systems.